This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with embodiments of the disclosed techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the disclosed techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section is to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Three-dimensional (3D) model construction and visualization have been widely accepted by numerous disciplines as a mechanism for analyzing, communicating, and comprehending complex 3D relationships. Examples of structures that can be subjected to 3D analysis include the earth's subsurface, facility designs and the human body.
With respect to providing visualizations of data regarding a 3D earth model, the current practices generally relate to processing and visualizing the geological data types such as seismic volumes, a geo-modeling grid, fault surfaces, horizon grids, well data and the like. In addition, it may be desirable to visually represent engineering and geoscience data types, which may be point or non-spatial data. Examples of such data types include drilling information, daily/monthly production data, geochemical or geomechanical analysis results, production measurements or the like.
The addition of time variability into the modeling of earth model data presents a challenging technical problem. A data set that includes 3D earth model data as well as time variability data may be referred to as 4D data. Known modeling techniques do not include the ability to provide integrated visualizations inclusive of a broad range of earth model data types in 4D visual form.
One known application provides the ability to model dynamic migration in a subsurface region by simulating changes in property values over time. In addition, this application provides simulation of model geometry changes over time. The time changing model geometries also allow for time changing surfaces and pointsets. However, this known application only allows the specification of model geometry, not the specification of associated surfaces and pointsets derived from the model geometry. Moreover, the surfaces and pointsets of the known application cannot be modified or created separately from the model geometry. Further, the known application only allows definition of the model geometry at an initial time. The user is not permitted to make further changes to the model geometry after it is defined. A method that effectively incorporates time-variability into the presentation of visual images of a structure such as a subsurface region is desirable.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080262809 relates to a method and system for modeling petroleum migration. This application purports to describe a method for modeling the migration of reactant in a subsurface petroleum system. The method comprises in part generating a mesh for an area of the petroleum system. The mesh comprises a plurality of nodes, with each node representing a point in space in the area. The method also comprises calculating one or more variables representing one or more physical characteristics at each node in the area and determining the migration of reactant in the petroleum system based on the one or more variables. The method is alleged to be able to process multiple reactant phases and non-static meshes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,842 relates to an apparatus and method for real-time volume visualization. The disclosure allegedly describes a method and apparatus for providing real-time processing of voxels and real-time volume visualization of objects and scenes in a highly parallel and pipelined manner using a 3D skewed memory, a modular fast bus, two dimensional (2D) skewed buffers, 3D interpolation and shading of data points, and a ray projection cone. The method and apparatus purports to permit investigation and viewing of real-time static (3D) and dynamic (4D) high resolution volumetric data sets such as those found in medical imaging, biology, non-destructive quality assurance, scientific visualization, computer aided design (CAD), flight simulation, realistic graphics and the like. The method and apparatus implement ray-casting, a volume rendering technique. Viewing rays are cast from the viewing position into a cubic frame buffer. At evenly spaced sample points along each viewing ray, the data is tri-linearly interpolated using values of surrounding voxels. Central differences of voxels around the sample points yield a gradient which is used as a surface normal approximation. Using the gradient and the interpolated sample values, a local shading model is applied and a sample opacity is assigned. Finally, ray samples along the ray are composited into pixel values and provided to a display device to produce an image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,118 relates to a system for utilizing geologic time volumes. The disclosure describes a system for utilizing a geologic time volume to investigate a portion of the earth in which a geologic time is selected and a search is made in the geologic time volume for locations having substantially the selected geologic time. Locations in the geologic time volume having substantially the geologic time are extracted from the geologic time volume. Locations having substantially the selected geologic time may be displayed to facilitate use of the geologic time volume by an interpreter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,908 relates to a system and method for analyzing and imaging 3D volume data sets. A system and method is provided for analyzing and imaging 3D volume data sets. In one disclosed system, a ribbon section is produced which may include a plurality of planes projected from a polyline. The polyline may include one or more line segments preferably formed within a plane. The projected planes intersect the 3D volume data set and the data located at the intersection may be selectively viewed. The polyline may be edited or varied by editing or varying the control points which define the polyline. The disclosure also describes a method for tracking a physical phenomenon represented within the 3D volume data set. A plurality of planes may be successively displayed in the 3D volume data set from which points are digitized related to the structure of interest to create a spline curve on each plane. The area between the spline curves is interpolated to produce a surface representative of the structure of interest, which may for example be a fault plane described by the 3D volume data set. In this manner, the user can more easily and effectively visualize and interpret the features and physical parameters that are inherent in the 3D volume data set.